Tool
by Tekko
Summary: I am nothing but his tool. Haku's POV, Lemon


/I am nothing but his tool./

"Zabuza-san..." I don't forget that as I kneel before him, powerful thighs under my fingertips. I can feel his eyes burning into me, watching my every move as I remove the garment that obscures my vision of his beauty. He's the definition of power and grace; I find myself pushing my luck, wrapping a hand lightly around him and kissing the moist tip of his need. He must be feeling generous because I don't feel the usual sting of warning, the fingers on my shoulders tightening just a bit as I'm allowed to continue my play.

/My reason for existing is to be used by him./

My lips brush along the underside of the taunt skin, a whisper of kisses fluttered along my master's need. Once mapped out with my lips I dare a taste, tongue flicking out to collect the moisture gathered at the sensitive tip. He's squeezing harder; a less firm warning than usual. Not wanting to displease him I part my lips to take him in at my leisure, sucking on the head for a moment before taking every inch of him in. Just a short while ago I would have choked had I tried to do the same; I've grown accustomed to his size.

/I am worthless without him./

The hand on my shoulder moves to twist in my hair, forcing me to move at the pace he wants. I can do nothing but comply, keeping a steady suction as my head is forced back and fourth onto his length, hands moving to brace against the coiled thighs before me. It doesn't take long before he's thrusting into my mouth and I'm helpless as a moan tries to make its way past my lips, instead vibrating along his pulsing need and bringing him to his peak with a muffled sound. I continue to suck until he's finished, swallowing all that he's given me.

/I need him./

"Zabuza-san..." He doesn't say anything as he pulls me up by my hair and I manage not to wince. Showing my weakness would only displease him and bring fourth punishment. He stares for a long moment, eyes fixed on my own as he searches, a silent demand in his eyes. _I understand, Zabuza-san._ Satisfied he releases me and I shrug out of my robe, stepping out of the material pooled at my feet and kick it aside, leaving me exposed to his eyes. I then turn and head over to the bed, climbing onto the firm mattress and taking position on my knees and press my face against the soft sheets placed on it. "I'm ready, Zabuza-san." It's days when he looks at me with hungry eyes that I know to come to his quarters stretched and with little as possible on, to keep from being as hurt when he takes me.

/I need to be owned by him./

I can hear as he pads over to the bed, my hands curled into fists beside my head as he lowers himself down onto the mattress. A hand places its self on my hip and then - I'm on my back, eyes wide in surprise as I stare up at my master, confused. "Zabuza-san?..."

"I want to see as I take you."

Simple words...a few simple words and my heart melts. My legs are hoisted onto his shoulders and one of his hands move to capture my wrists, bringing them over my head. He's soon pressing against me, still slick from earlier preparations and then - oh gods it's so good - "Za-Zabuza-!"

/I need him to need me./

My gasped cries of his name and his own low grunts are the only sounds that fill the room, ringing in my ears. As he strikes the bundle of nerves within my I can't help but moan, eyes sliding open and, to my surprise, meeting a pair of dark passion-filled slits. Oh the heat in those eyes...he strikes the spot again and my eyes close, arms jerking in reflex though held down under a strong fist, my own curling until my nail dig into the palms of my hands. "Open your eyes."

/There is no other reason for living./

I do as I'm told with difficultly, gritting my teeth as he thrusts into the spot once again. My breathing becomes ragged, thighs trembling on his shoulders and arms tugging in a futile attempt to free themselves and soon I'm pleading to him, the pleasure causing my length to throb and every part of my body to sing. "Za - buza s-san! O-onegai -!"

I can see him smirk from under the bandages, my pleas causing him to moves faster. Helpless under him I cry out, insides flexing around his shaft and pulling a groan from his throat. The hand that had been holding my hip steady moves, grasping my length and pulling another cry from me as he moves it quickly. "You belong to me. You're nothing without me. Remember that only I can make you feel like this-" With a particularly rough thrust his fingers tighten around me and I climax, shuddering and gasping his name as I spill into his hand. Several thrusts later and I'm being filled, a low moan passing my parted lips as he trembles over me.

/None at all./

We lay panting for a few moments, letting the pleasure-induced haze take its course in a tangle of arms and legs. He is laying beside me, now spent shaft seeming to rest against my bare thigh. Once I've caught my breath I start to rise, planning on gathering my clothing and heading back into my room when a large hand pulls me back down, a startled gasp escaping me. "Zabuza-san?"

"Stay tonight."

Two simple words...I can do nothing but comply, laying back carefully, making sure as to not touch him too much. When an arm wraps around my waist and pulls me against his chest I know that it's hopeless; the ache in my chest grows and I curl up against the broad chest, allowing myself to nuzzle him softly. "Oyasumi, Zabuza-san." My answer is soft snoring.

/But I am nothing but his tool./


End file.
